Question et Aubergines
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Pourquoi tu m'aimes?" - Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il poserait la question au dernier humain de leur meute, Peter en aurait ri. Non mais vraiment. "Donc, je suis une aubergine"? OS [Steter établi]


**Note : Prolifique, moi? Non. Juste... Euh... Voilà x)**

 **Me revoici donc avec un petit OS (pas-drabble), Teen Wolf cette fois! Et je reviens à mes premières amours, le Steter :coeur: J'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum et désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de "Blessures". J'avoue être bloquée dessus, mais je ne désespère pas d'y arriver!**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Pas même Peter. Et _ça_ c'est méchant!**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warnings : Un jour, peut-être que vous aurez des vrais warnings T_T**

 **Ps : Skayt, je t'aime. Et Lessa aussi, donc pas de jalousie!**

 **Ps 2 : Euh... Désolée pour le titre, j'ai rien trouvé de plus probant!**

* * *

 **Question & Aubergines**

Stiles était allongé, vautré sur les cuisses de Peter, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns. L'adolescent venait de rentrer de lycée, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et était déjà en train de gigoter plus que de raison et d'user sa langue en racontant sa journée – _pas vraiment intéressante_ de l'avis du loup-garou.

\- … et là, Jackson a...

 _Ouais, vraiment pas intéressante._

Mais il était bien là, son amant sur ses genoux, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa présence un peu envahissante. Son loup grondait de plaisir, heureux. Si Peter avait eu à la décrire, à cet instant, il aurait juré que sa partie animale était allongée, les quatre fers en l'air, à attendre des caresses sur le ventre. Et ce, même s'il était un Alpha de nature.

Stiles battit des pieds, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud et puissant de son amant, essayant de fixer ses yeux.

Avisant son manège, Peter lui sourit, embrassant son nez.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

S'il avait été une seule fois sujet à la gêne, le loup aurait rougi plus qu'il n'était possible à sa propre question, qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Les mots s'étaient formés seuls, sans lui demander son avis au préalable et avaient passé rapidement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Stiles se redressa, les prunelles écarquillées. Mais il ne fit que sourire grandement à son vis-à-vis et enfouir son visage dans son cou, avant de se reculer.

\- C'est une question idiote, Pet'. Si tu mangeais des courgettes et que d'un coup, les courgettes, avec leur petite bouche, te demandaient « dis, pourquoi tu m'aimes », tu trouverais pas ça un peu con ?

Peter resta bouche bée, devant les explications, encore une fois sans queue ni tête de son Compagnon. Et pourtant il sentait bien que ce dernier n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Bien sûr, tu leur répondrais quoi ?

\- Ça parle pas, les courgettes, Stiles.

\- Bah on peut faire ça avec des aubergines alors ! Tu leur dirais un truc comme « t'es con ou quoi? J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça. J'aime les aubergines. Peut-être qu'un jour je vous aimerais plus mais là, je vous adore, petites aubergines », non ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Mais siii ! C'est franchement idiot, comme question. Je t'aime parce que c'est comme ça !

\- Donc je suis une... aubergine ?

\- Hein ? Nope, ça se saurait ! Pis Derek t'aurait déjà viré de la maison, il déteste les aubergines. Tu es mon Peter à moi. Je t'aime et y'a pas de raisons à ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'aimerais plus, mais c'est pas le cas. Là, je t'aime fort, comme les briques de lait ! Parce que t'es ma brique de lait personnelle et que-

Sentant les explications devenir un peu longues et très éloignées de leur sujet de base, Peter attira Stiles dans une étreinte, avant de ravir ses lèvres pourprines pour le faire taire.

C'était une des deux meilleures manières de faire qu'il avait trouvé. L'autre était leur petit secret en commun.

Le loup ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais aux lèvres alors que ses canines mordillaient sévèrement celles de son vis-à-vis.

 _Stiles l'aimait. Tout simplement._

 _Il y avait de quoi être heureux ! Non, euphorique !_

Les gémissements contents de l'humain s'élevèrent dès les premières secondes de leur baiser, alors que les mains baladeuses de Peter s'égaraient sous le tee-shirt bleu et orange – _non vraiment, ces couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble –_ du plus petit.

Le loup-garou put entendre des sortes de ronronnements provenir de la gorge de son petit-ami, alors que ses doigts froids entraient en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

 _Alala, pourquoi les autres étaient toujours là quand on n'avait pas besoin d'eux ?_

 _Si seulement ils avaient été seuls, Peter aurait pu faire chanter le corps de Stiles jusqu'au petit matin, l'empêchant de se réveiller à la bonne heure pour se rendre au lycée._

 _Ils auraient pu-_

\- Dis Stiles, ça te dit qu'on trouve un moyen de virer Derek ?

 **Oui, c'est court.**

 **Oui, c'est sans queue ni tête.**

 **Et oui, c'est spontané.**

 **Pour la petite histoire, cette idée provient d'une quote que j'aie lu dans DTC :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Et n'hésitez pas à me lyncher si c'était si nul T_T**

 **A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
